Triad
Great minds shared a vision of the Inner Solar System - a vision of a clockwork of civilization, spanning the Void from the sun's corona to the asteroid frontier. Hand of the Symposium The Triad of Earth, Venus and Mars is a grand machinery devoted to commerce and trade, the extended hand of the Symposium reaching out to other worlds of the Heliopolis. Whoever controls the bridges between worlds becomes an indispensable partner to all of them. This wisdom is embraced by the Symposium through the Triad, sending its agents and assets on their way between the Solar System's three innermost important worlds. Though the Triad is not fully immersed in the Symposium, as the Heliopolis' highest power stands sovereign, the two are immutably interwoven. Advancing projects on the grandest scale, the Triad develops the infrastructure of several planetary systems and is murmured to work on even greater plans for a clockwork to span the entirety of the three worlds, turning the Inner Solar System into a single, uniform machine. The linkage of worlds The Triad does business with three inner planets - Earth, Venus and Mars - and their Lagrange colonies and moons exclusively. Operating on only the grandest scale, it does not facilitate Trade between singular habitats or mere pocket nations on isolated inhabited isles. The trade with individual nations, factions and interest groups is left to the roving Voidtraders and other local parties, whilst the Triad itself sells only to large conglomerates such as the Luna Maria or the Nergal Nexus Guilds. Facilitated is this trade with a fleet of millions of trade vessels, automated drones and tugs, protected by military stations and flotillas all throughout the Inner Solar System. These operate from harbors and huge bazar-habitats, commerce hubs, and warehouse stations. In terms of conventional infrastructure, the Triad commands an empire overshadowing many of the larger local nations, though vastly less centralized and coherent in its nature. Planetary Ring Accelerators The greatest feat of the Triad, however, is the trade among worlds without use for conventional space vessels at all. To that end, the great rings of the inner planets were built, embedded with accelerators of such size, that they allow for interplanetary speeds. Hurling cargo into space and catching other with unparalleled precision, the rings facilitate trade between planets on their own accords, independent from Voidtraders and the many worlds in between them. These engineering marvels are the pride of the Triade and the true linkage between worlds. Three Worlds Cradle Earth Oldest and largest center of population in the Inner Solar System, the Cradle Earth harbors the center column of the Triad. Here, the mercantile machinery pays tribute to the Symposium and offers the homeworld's citizens the luxuries and exotic goods from off world. The Luna Maria are here the Triad's closest allies besides the Symposium itself. Sister Venus Venusia is an estranged and ever-changing world, where the tides of power still churn and bring about the rise and fall of empires. Much of the Triad's business is therefore conducted in orbit alone, dealing with local caravans and roving traders, bringing goods and souls down to the skyward continents of this world. Wanderer Mars Mars is in the grip of many major powers, isolating themselves from the Heliopolis and any outside world. Only the Nergal Nexus Guilds cooperate freely with the Triad here, partaking in the forging and building of new wonders above the red horizon of their world. Category:Browse Category:Universe Category:Factions Category:Mars Factions Category:Earth Factions Category:Venus Factions Category:Symposium